DUELOS EN EL PARAÍSO
by rachelgx
Summary: Jaden y algunos de sus amigos tienen la suerte de participar en el gran campeonato Chrystal, donde no solo tendrán duelos sino qe vivirán una gran aventura con una nueva chica q guarda muxos secretos. Aventuras,amor, duelos y muxo más. GET YOUR GAME ON!


Duelos en el paraíso

Bueno este es mi primer fic.

Se trata de que en la academia de duelos se hará un torneo para elegir a 7 personas que participen en el gran campeonato mundial de duelos representando a la academia, que se realizará en una isla paradisíaca con los mejores estudiantes de las academias más prestigiosas.

Encontrarán diversión, amor y muchas aventuras en este fic, espero que lo disfruten y posteen mucho para saber si les gusta y en que debo mejorar. ; )

Mi fic se sitúa en la segunda temporada de Yugioh GX, después de que Jaden venció a Astro en el duelo con sus neo spacians, pero dejaré fuera todo eso de la sociedad de la luz. Y en mi fic, Zane no perdió su carrera después de ser derrotado por Aster, sigue siendo un gran duelista de la pro- liga. Disfrútenlo.

Un pequeño recordatorio:

Yuki judai jaden yuki

Tenyoin Asuka alexis Rhodes

Marafuji Sho syrus truesdale Sy

Marafuji Ryo/ Hell Kaiser Zane truesdale

Chronos De Mediz Dr. Vellian Crowler

Misawa Daichi Bastion Misawa

Tenjoin Fubuki Atticus Rhodes

Principal Samejima Chancellor Sheppard

Edo Phoenix Aster Phoenix

Tyranno Kenzan Tyranno Hassleberry

Vice principal napoleon estúpido XD no, Jean- Louis Bonaparte

Y por ultimo si en un dialogo aparece / significa que un personaje fue interrumpido por algo o por alguien. Ejemplo:

Jaden: hola chicos como/ (jaden fue interrumpido)

Ahora si mi fic ; )

Duelos en el paraíso.

Capítulo 1: A registrarse!!!

Era un día soleado en la academia de duelos, Jaden se encontraba en el dormitorio Sliffer Red junto con Bastion, Hassleberry (ahora será abreviado "hassl"), y Sy.

Jaden: bien chicos que les parece si vamos a /

Jaden fue interrumpido por alguien que hablaba por un altavoz.

Crowler: todos los estudiantes deben dirigirse al salón principal para recibir una importante noticia. Deben venir ahora!!!

( el salón principal es donde se hacen todos los duelos que se ven el los episodios gx)

Bastion: valla, Crowler siempre sabe cuando interrumpirnos.

Hassl: Bien soldados, debemos dirigirnos al salón principal.

Jaden: Vamos podría tratarse de un duelo!!!

Sy: mejor nos apuramos.

Los 4 fueron al salón principal, allí se encontraron con Alexis y Chazz, todos los alumnos de todos los dormitorios ya estaban reunidos y esperaban a que Crowler hablara…

Crowler: Alumnos, presten mucha atención, en dos días se realizará un mini torneo en la academia para seleccionar a 6 estudiantes, los cuales representarán a nuestra academia en un importantísimo campeonato mundial que se realizará dentro de 14 días en una isla paradisíaca con los mejores duelistas de muchas academias en el mundo.

Todos aquellos que quieran participar deben inscribirse en la lista que estará en la entrada principal de la academia. Los 7 representantes de nuestra academia/

Profesor!!- dijo un alumno- no había dicho que eran 6 alumnos???

Crowler: si me dejaran terminar lo entenderían…. Como decía, los 7 representantes de la academia se irán a la isla y allí tendrán 5 días para prepararse y disfrutar de los beneficios que encontrarán en los folletos que serán repartidos, pero antes les explicaré lo de los 7 estudiantes….

-… verán, deben ir 7 personas de las cuales como mínimo 6 deben ser estudiantes, pero cada academia tiene la opción de que la 7ma persona sea un estudiante de la academia o alguien relacionado a ella, cualquier persona de edad inferior a 19 años.

…Lo que quiere decir que puede ser un duelista de la pro-ligue claro que esa persona debe querer hacerlo, y en el caso de nuestra academia tenemos 2 candidatos, Aster Phoenix y Zane Truesdale.

Jaden: Profesor crowler…. Me pregunto por qué un duelista profesional querría participar en un campeonato para estudiantes.

Crowler: Es que no es solo un simple campeonato, es el prestigioso Campeonato mundial "Chrystal", se realiza 1 vez cada 4 años y sólo las 10 academias que acumulen los mayores puntajes a través de los años pueden participar.

Y eso no es todo, este campeonato no es solo de duelos- al decir esto todos los estudiantes comenzaron a murmurar- Silencio!!, claro que los duelos serán el fuerte del campeonato, pero no se tratará sólo de eso, también deberán tener destreza, habilidad, inteligencia, actitud, condición física y mucha energía para poder pasar las diferentes etapas de Chrystal.

Todos los que pasen la primera etapa, serán "Nominados", y el ser nominados ya es un buen título para su carrera de duelistas, que les servirá de mucho en la vida.

Pero el título final será entregado a 3 personas, el primer lugar "oro", el 2do "plata" y el 3ero "bronce". No solo recibirán premios sino importantes títulos que dejarán huellas en su historial como duelistas y hará que los mejores representantes del mundo se interesen en ustedes. Muchos representantes importantes estarán ahí para verlos.

Así que ya deben entender que jugarán no sólo por ganar premios y diversión, jugarán por títulos y prestigio. Recuerden 1 cosa, no se inscriban si no creen tener las cualidades que he nombrado, esto será más difícil de lo que piensan.

Y en cuanto Zane y Aster, se decidirá con un duelo.

Ya pueden retirarse!!!!

Jaden: valla!!! Genial, es lo que he estado esperando, un reto verdadero!!!

Alexis: es realmente increíble, sería realmente genial que fuéramos nominados

Jaden: pero claro que seremos nominados!!!! Es más, pienso llevarme el 1er lugar!!!

Sy: será muy difícil, imagínate Jaden, los mejores estudiantes de las mejores academias del mundo entero y además cada una puede presentar a un duelista profesional si quiere…uff

Bastion: las probabilidades de que ganes son////

Jaden: todas!!!

Chazz: Este es un torneo para Chazz!!

Hassl: no!! Este es un torneo para mi!! Ya escucharon las cualidades necesarias: destreza, actitud, condición física, habilidad, energía… debo ser yo uno de los soldados que participen!!!

Sy: si, en verdad tienes todas esas cualidades.

Jaden: Así se habla Hassl!! Vamos a inscribirnos!!!!!!

Los 6 fueron a la entrada principal para inscribirse.

Bastion: bien ya estamos todos inscritos, miren!! Están entregando folletos.

Todos tomaron uno.

Jaden: (leyéndolo) Campeonato Chrystal 1 vez cada 4 años …. Bla bla bla…. En la isla Chrystal, una isla paradisíaca perteneciente a los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Los concursantes se alojarán en el lujoso hotel Chrystal (el hotel realmente existe) 5 estrellas, con todas las comodidades:

1 habitación por persona

Televisión con cable, más de 1000 canales

4 piscinas temperadas, 2 en espacio cerrado y 2 al aire libre

4 piscinas frías al aire libre

El edificio se encuentra en una de las playas principales

Hay playas con 0 oleaje y otras con fuerte oleaje

Buceo gratis para los participantes

En la ciudad con centros turísticos

Gimnasio

Sauna

3 Manicura, 3 pedicura y 3 masajes gratis x persona

Habitaciones con 1 computador con conexión a Internet y acceso a información de los otros participantes

1 yacuzi por habitación

Todos: GUAU!!!!!

Jaden: realmente increíble, no sólo seremos nominados prestigiosos sino que también nos quedaremos en un increíble hotel en una increíble ciudad en una increíble isla… todo es increíble!!!!!

Alexis: si muy increíble, pero primero tienes que ser uno de los 7 que vallan.

Sy: Oigan!! Miren esta parte (leyendo)… aquellos participantes que no pasen la primera etapa tendrán que regresar a sus respectivas academias, pero los que logren ser Nominados, aunque pierdan en las siguientes etapas y rondas, podrán permanecer en el hotel con todos los beneficios y ver los duelos de los Nominados que sigan participando.

Jaden: será genial estar ahí!!!

Bastion: No crees que te estás adelantando muxo?? Primero debes ser uno de los 7

Alexis: estás demasiado confiado…

Chazz: Oigan, y quién creen que gane, Astro o Zane??'

Jaden: A ver… Astro ya derrotó a Zane, pero yo derroté a Aster una vez pero jamás a Zane.. asi q está difícil

Sy: mi hermano debe ganar

Alexis: si ojalá gane Zane

Bastion: Bueno, el mini torneo empieza en dos días asi que voy a prepararme

Durante los 2 siguientes días todos se preparaban, mientras que Jaden se imaginaba en duelos con los mejores duelistas del mundo

Bueno ese fue el 1er capitulo espero les haya gustado…… posteen!!! byebye


End file.
